house_of_tyrell_of_high_gardenfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Of Aegon I Targaryen
19AC~A pirate fleet sacks Tall Trees Town in the Summer Isles. 20AC~Lord Aegon I Targaryens-Fort Construction began in 20 AC Legacy: Rhaenys's son Aenys was three years old when she died. Always weak and sickly, the death of his mother shattered the boy, and there were doubts as to whether he would live.[13] He even went back to crawling around as if he were a baby.[10] However, when Aenys was given the hatchling dragon Quicksilver, his condition quickly improved, and "as the dragon grew, so too did Aenys". Additionally, bonding with the dragon ended the rumors that he had not been fathered by Aegon.[9] The two years that followed Rhaenys's death were later dubbed the years of the Dragon's Wroth. Grief-stricken at the death of their sister, Aegon and Visenya set every castle, keep, and holdfast in Dorne ablaze at least once, with the exception of Sunspear and it's shadow city, and placed bounties on the heads of the Dornish lords. The war would last until 13 AC.[12] Although a grand sept had already been constructed on Visenya's Hill in King's Landing, the Sept of Remembrance was later built on the Hill of Rhaenys as a memorial to the queen.[32] 20AC~Construction begins on Red Keep, after Aegon Fort is torn down. 23AC~As part of a celebreated peace treaty, all weapons are gathered together from each and every know kingdoms, and shaped into an Iron Throne Of Swords, for the Realm Of Kingdoms. 26AC~Construction Of Red Keep Completed. 33AC~Aegon celebrates his 16th name day. After Aegon celebrated his sixtieth name day in 33 AC, the royal progresses continued, but were now made by his son Aenys and his wife Alyssa, while the aging king remained at home. Death: 33AC~Aegon I Targaryen-Dubbs Prince Aenys Targaryen as heir. In 33 AC, Aegon made his final progress throughout Westeros,[15] during which he visited Winterfell.[4] Afterwards, Aenys and his wife would make the progresses in Aegon’s stead.[15] 35AC~Redkeep Construction Begins. By this point late in his reign, Aegon decided that the ramshackle Aegonfort was not a suitable seat for a king, so the structure was torn to the ground in 35 AC. Aegon moved his family and court back to Dragonstone, while he commanded the construction of what would later be called the Red Keep. Visenya was placed in charge of the building of the Red Keep, and it was rumored that Aegon had done this so that he would not have to suffer her presence on Dragonstone.[4] The Iron Throne remained at the build site instead of Dragonstone, since it was too heavy to be moved.[15] 37AC~Aegon I Targaryen Dies From A Stroke. In 37 AC on Dragonstone, while telling his two eldest grandsons Aegon and Viserys the tales of his conquest at the Painted Table, Aegon died from a stroke at the age of sixty-four.[4] Aegon was cremated on Dragonstone, and his funeral pyre was set aflame by Vhagar.[4] Blackfyre was burned along with him, but later retrieved from the pyre by Aenys.[15] Although Aegon’s reign had largely been peaceful, many of his subjects desired to go back to the days of old, when there were still seven Kingdoms. Others wanted vengeance for the deaths of their loved ones in wars, and yet others saw the Targaryens as abominations.[17] Because of this, the reigns of both Aenys and Maegor were tumulus, and filled with battles and chaos.